Lan's Massive Dump of HP Chars
I have too many pages to do to give everyone their own page even if I love them rip. Format: basic info, friend stuff, activities/clothing, appearance, family, childhood/important development, job goals, "relationships" First Generation Characters Abby Small evil child omg. slytherin Adam Sadowski Adam Shalom Sadowski was born "Adina Shira", and began transitioning at the age of 10. Adam is a friendly boy who strives to help people and keep others happy. He was very anxious when coming out to his parents, but his mother smiled and told him that she'd always wanted a boy. He isn't otherwise very open about being transgender, and only his closest friends know. He doesn't mind telling people about his asexuality, however. Adam is a Hufflepuff. Adam has few friends, but the ones he does have are very dear to him. He has anxiety, as well as social anxiety, which sometimes prevent him from making the effort of befriending others. His best friends are Dakota and Isaac Oberlin, and his cousin Moses. Adam convinced himself to join a few clubs at the beginning of his second year in an attempt to make some friends, and is extremely glad he did. He's made great friends who share similarities with him, such as being asexual, transgender, and mentally ill. He loves going to these meetings and rarely misses any. Adam is 5'6" and weighs 130 lbs. He has dark chestnut hair, and baby blue eyes. Adam tends to wear black tops and dark jeans, with black combat boots, trying to hide the extra fat he thinks he has. He is very insecure, especially when wearing bright colours, so he sticks to black. He also treasures his enchanted binder, which does a very good job at erasing his breasts. Adam was born on November 6th, 1999, at 8:20 PM. He was born two weeks prematurely, but otherwise fine. His parents, Gavriel and Hillel, raised him alongside many pets. As a child, Adam never really liked being Adina. He hated wearing dresses, but didn't object to playing with "girls toys". He never showed large signs of being transgender, so it was a shock to his parents when he came out at the age of 10. Adam has a happy life at home, and celebrates both Chanukah and Christmas with his family. Adam is sick of being in a body that doesn't traditionally match how he identifies, and was overjoyed when he turned 18 and was able to magically transition. His parents have always supported his decision, and used to buy him a new enchanted binder each year for his Christmas present, to try and help him until he could properly transition. Adam wants to be a psychologist to help other kids deal with what he has had to deal with. Never having enjoyed therapy, he dreams of making it an enjoyable experience for other people. Adam isn't in an official relationship, but there is a girl he cares about very much (Kate). She isn't ready for a relationship, and he doesn't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for. Aiken sacha's long haired roommate Ainslee Longbottom ravenclaw, shy, my sis!! AJ a cool boi, ravenclaw Alexa Beckett basically the lexie u know and love Amelia Łukasik-Petrakis Amelia Luiza Łukasik-Petrakis, has anger issues Andrea Łukasik-Petrakis Andrea Hannele Łukasik-Petrakis, has a child Arthur really big fukkin nerd, hufflepuff or raven?? Ashley Łukasik-Petrakis Ashley Lena Łukasik-Petrakis, Ava Oliveira Radoslava "Ava" Mae Oliveira was born on February 26th, 2000, in Pelven, at 3:37 PM, on a Saturday. Born at six pounds, seven ounces, she was a healthy baby. Her parents, Fábio and Aleksandrina, raised her and her sister, Toryn. She is typically a good girl, from a strict household. Her mother is Bulgarian, and passed on her culture to her two daughters, giving them each a Bulgarian name. Ava's name day is November 8th, though she normally forgets to celebrate it. Ava is open with her friends about her bisexuality, and wasn't afraid to be seen with her (now ex) girlfriend, but she hasn't told any of her family thus far. Ava is a Slytherin. Ava is liked by many, though doesn't have many friends. The friends she does have are very close to her. She suspects the lack of friends is due to how she dresses, and rumours of her being a slut. Ava's best friends are Bentley Mayes and Hayden Beckett, and the three are rarely seen without each other. Ava's collection of corsets is surprisingly large. She tends to wear them with or without shirts, under or over, so she has as many as one may have shirts. Though she has a large collection of corsets, she prefers to wear red ones, black booty shorts, knee high red socks, and knee high black boots. Ava reaches about 5'6", though she normally wears heeled boots that boost her to about 5'10". She weighs 112 pounds, and knows she needs to gain a bit of weight. Ava has dark blue eyes, long chocolate hair, and light brown skin. Her family lived in Bulgaria until Ava was 5, and Toryn was 7. She hasn't yet come out to her parents as they are very strict and close minded, orthodox Christians. Her sister is also oblivious, though she once found Ava and her ex-girlfriend kissing, so Ava quickly erased the memory of this. She otherwise enjoys spending time with her mother, especially during Easter, for their traditions. Her father is Brazilian. In Ava's second year at Hogwarts, Ava was sexually harassed by a group of sixth years. Luckily, she met a caring and strong girl, who helped scare off the boys. This event made Ava scared of dressing in her typical style, but it didn't last long. Ava dreams of being a model and strives to obtain the measurements of 34B-24-34, aas well as growing a few inches taller. However, she has already passed the first measurement, and considers it annoying, being a 34C. She is also now 18 years old, meaning it is highly unlikely she will grow any further. Never having dated a girl before, Ava would have never expected the "love of her life", Carley Kohler, to be female. They met in 2012, and dated a year later, for nearly six years, and Ava plans to break up with her after they graduate so she doesn't have to see her every day and worry about the consequences. Ava used to worry about the sanity of her girlfriend, but thought they had a healthy relationship for many years, until Ava realized they had a toxic relationship when Carley pulled a gun out and threatened the life of her friend. just because they had been spending time together in order to work on a dance for their dance competition. Ava is somewhat worried to enter a new relationship after this one ends. Bentley Mayes slytherin? a cool dude with a cool dog and the perfect house for parties. slytherin i think Brad traumatized sad boy, slytherin maybe Brittany Liao slytherin, good dancer and good friend Brooke Jäger a half-demon half-german with a weird backstory. ravenclaw? Carson a weird zombie guy??? wtf??? ravenclaw,. he killed all his dormmates i think or maybe his sister did it Cece hey guess who haha its carsons sister, i think shes... a zombie maybe. idk. raven Charlie idk she was just really angry and butch. hufflepuff Colby Petrakis Colby Teodor Petrakis. idk his house, rlly enjoys drinking and smoknig Conner smtn gryffindor, pretty boy, maybe gay Dakota Oberlin Dakota Noëlle Oberlin, hufflepuff, timid af trans girl Damian Łukasik-Petrakis Damian Ludwig Łukasik-Petrakis, hufflepuff, gay, lowkey a hoe Dana Yamamoto Phoebe's older sister. slytherin. Danielle Mari a good friend, kinda quiet, ravenclaw Eliza O'Donnell the Rachel Berry of my HP chars. hufflepuff Émile sacha's blue haired roommate Emma Yamamoto Phoebe's oldest sister. slytherin Evelyn blind aka see no evil, ravenclaw. nice. eager despite everything. Flora and Fauna these weird twins, maybe ill make them marvel instead or delete. hufflepuff Frasier Sousbrise gryffindor, a fun guy, maybe gay Gemma literally just.. a fucking gryffindor mascot or smtn Halena a girl who contracted a demon at one point, but what was his name. Blumiere? was it the fucking mario man oh my god Hayden Beckett Hayden Jaxon Beckett, hufflepuff, my sweet boy and self insert's bff Helena hufflepuff mascot Isaac Oberlin Isaac Frédérique Oberlin, hufflepuff, the happiest boy who will fight for anyone Ivy Dalton idk her house but she's lowkey evil and they call her "poison ivy", gifted in potions Jade Yang violet's sister, ravenclaw Jaedon i think hes a ravenclaw, my poor dude has a like magical split personality. he has some cool pets tho. Jana god this super religious girl who was not a good fit for hogwarts. gryffindor. Jeffrie that desired french boy, ravenclaw Jezebel Xiè-Bauer wELL she used to be a major hoe but i think she may go back to her routes and just be a really good rock climber. maybe slytherin Kapil wtf hufflepuff. he's suuuuper homophobic and his "best friends"/minions are closeted gay and trans kids so yikes lol. also his soulmate is a guy so!! gj kapil!! Kennedy Abbott uhhh she's kinda annoying but she's had really good char development. hufflepuff? she had an eating disorder and is working really hard to overcome it. Lee-Ana deaf, hear no evil. ravenclaw. Lex wow i cant believe u existed before PJ... rip u cant be here now tho idk what to do since ur sacha's roomie Lucia lol u know damien from lucius? its her p much. slytherin Madge a nice girl, hufflepuff Makayla sweet lil cheeky ghost girl, ravenclaw May Lee-Ana's older sister. probs not gonna stay listed tbh. hufflepuff. Meghan me me big gay, hufflepuff Meera she's pretty and understanding!! slytherin Merill HAHAHA HER HAIR LOOKS LIKE THE POKEMON THAT LOOKS STUPID. toryn's roommate. has one friend still named "merill's friend" (since 2013.. im so sorry). slytherin Moses Winkowski a shy and quiet dude who is related to adam. Nicole Sousbrise danielle's bff/maybe girlfriend. she's nice and likes to tease her brother, Frasier. Gryff. Phoebe Yamamoto TECHNICALLY DEAD but u never know!!!1!!1111! slytherin Raina raven mascot Sacha Pireli The sweetest boy in the world. The cutest and smallest boy also. He's trans and hid that fact from a lot of his friends until maybe 2016. Slytherin? Makes no sense but ok. Stephanie Loup-Garou terrible last name honey im so sorry. My oldest char and one of my dearest. Hufflepuff, good char development. Sylvia slytherin mascot Tallulah kinda quiet and aloof but i love her!! hufflepuff Tiffany Langlois A bubbly girl, she has a younger brother who uses ASL to communicate but idk if he's deaf or has downs, I forget. She's in slytherin too, I'm bad at placing chars lol. Toryn Oliveira Mean!! She's homophobic and yucki poor ava. I'm thinking slytherin. Violet Yang she was.. mute if i remember correctly. ravenclaw Second Gen These poor kids can't really exist anymore but I love them nonetheless they deserve at least this much. Their age reflects the year we chose to rp in & idk what year that is but it's in the future at least. Abby Xiè-Calhoun Jezebel's youngest daughter. 10. Adrianna ? idk if she has a last name oops. Eli and Alyssa's oldest. 9. Addison Beckett Hayden's youngest twin daughter. 14. Alex Oliveira Ava's middle child, a twin. 14. Aline Arkansas most definitely NOT the child of Jane and Trenderman Angie ? Brad's daughter, once a twin. 5. Anya Smithe Same deal as Callisto. Steph's oldest. 14. Aranel Coia Riley's oldest daughter + adopted. 13. Tiuke is cat i think Braedon Oberlin Isaac's son. 15. Brylee Oliveira Ava's oldest child, a twin. 14. Callisto Smithe Once a triplet, now more of a twin tbh. We'll see. Steph's youngest. 14. Camia Coia Riley's second. 7. Cece ? Carson's only living daughter, probably middle-older child. 5. Celandine D'Or Tatianna's middle child, adopted. 13. Crystal Coia Riley's third. 7. Dia this is terrible her parents are dio and aya i hate this. 17. Duin ? I don't think either of his parents have last names. 'Enakai's son. 5. Ebelina Anckarström Brooke's younger daughter, only one related by blood. 11. Fallon Xiè-Calhoun Jezebel's middle child probably. 13. Gabby Oberlin Dakota's only child. 16. Gabrielle Łukasik-Petrakis Damian's adopted older daughter. 13. Harmony D'Or Tatianna's youngest. 10. Jade ....Red from pokemon/creepypasta's daughter. 9. Jake Beckett Hayden's younger twin son. 14. Jasper Mammon Lucedio's older son. 14. Jenny Sage Amelia's middle kid. 10. Jonah ? Same boat as Kaliyah. 16. Juliette Arkansas Jane the killer's daughter... why.. 13. Kalina Feanye Gia's youngest daughter. 13. Kaliyah ? Idk if she has a last name like her dad's name is literally "Neko" Kamizelka I am so sorry that ur name means "vest" sweetheart,,,,, 13. Kattie Tracy The adopted daughter of two chars I don't own. 13. Keyon Oliveira Ava's only son and youngest kid. 12. Kiyo ? Naomi's daughter. 12 Lauren Mammon Lucedio's daughter. 11. Magdalene Łukasik-Petrakis Damian's younger adopted daughter. 13. Marzia Anckarström Brooke's older adoptive daughter. 13. Miyuki ? Naomi's other kid idk if she has a last name. 15. Myles Beckett Hayden's oldest kid. 16. Nicholas Coia Riley's fourth. 5. Noah Coia Riley's final child. 5. Noah Xiè-Calhoun Jezebel's exact middle child probably. Was once a younger twin but I guess she's kinda not now. 14. Ophelia Sage Amelia's youngest. 8. Patrick Xiè-Calhoun A younger child of Jezebel. 12. Piotr Łukasik-Petrakis Ashley's only son. 12. Rebecca Sage Ophelia's eldest daughter. 11. SlenderMary I am not proud of my past. 13. Sophie Sadowski Adam's adoptive daughter. 12. Stephanie Mayes Bentley's only daughter. 14. Tasha Xiè-Calhoun Jezebel's oldest child. probs like 22 by this point. Tobi ? Eli and Alyssa's youngest. 6. Yvonna Pireli Sacha's daughter awwCategory:Harry Potter Theme Category:Lan